The Foridden Love
by joey the ripper
Summary: Oneshot Hogwarts Express scene: A Hermione/Draco pairing, that just can't be.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter.

_A/n: Alright_ _so here's something I know I can write... a Hermione/Draco... it could be fun. This is HBP; I refuse to let Snape kill Dumbledore!!!!! Oops spoiler there for HBP… sorry I might have a few spoilers for HBP and DH… they can't be helped… I mightn't continue though… it's my challenge for me I __have to__ write a Voldemort-less fan fiction… I need to prove to myself that I can do it._

Potential one shot…

Chapter 1:

**The Hogwarts express**

_A/n: chapter titles suffer at my hand… muh ha, ha…_

Hermione folded her arms looking at her two companions scolding 'you two don't know anything'

'I know what I saw, you were watching Mal-'

'Harry for the last time I wasn't!'

The two boys looked at each other and rolled their eyes 'yeah right Hermione'

Hermione looked around awkwardly 'I'm going to go get changed into my robes.' she said standing up picking up her little backpack she left and as soon as she was in the corridor she heard Ron tell Harry 'she likes him'

'I can't see how though' Harry said 'he's a git to her'

'Girls are strange'

Hermione shook her head and headed off down to the change rooms.

Hermione succeeded in going the entire trip down without being intercepted once... but on the way back a hand reached out from a compartment grabbing her folded arm tightly just above the elbow and pulled her into the compartment.

The door slid shut and she looked around she rolled her eyes and straightened 'what do you want Malfoy?'

'Why were you watching me?'

'I wasn't, honestly... if you could just get your head out of the clouds and realize that not everything revolves around you-'

He raised an eyebrow, he stood and stepped up to her 'you were watching me granger, don't lie'

'Plotting your demise Draco, I wanted to see how the noose would look around your neck' Hermione said fighting for control.

He rolled his eyes and folded his arms 'yeah right granger'

'Why else would I be looking at you Draco?' _damn I called him Draco again..._

He smiled 'I have no idea _Hermione_'

Hermione sighed to herself, she was never going to be able to do this again, and at least it would stop her from acting so stupidly, she pushed him down on the seat and sat on his lap, and then she kissed him.

To her great surprise he kissed back, Hermione broke the kiss and made to stand up but he pulled her back down and kissed her.

Hermione didn't know what he was playing at and kissed back, regardless of the compartment full of Slytherin's who watched the two wide mouthed, any chance to kiss Draco seemed a good one.

Hermione smiled as they finally stopped 'that's why'

He smiled too and said 'I thought so'

'What gave it away?' Hermione asked.

'You called me Draco, and you were using muggle expressions.'

Hermione brushed an invisible piece of dust off of her skirt feeling thoroughly worked out by Draco 'you watch me allot I take it'

He straightened 'you've never noticed?'

'Never...' Hermione looked him in the eyes 'I thought you hate me'

He frowned and he kissed her again, she kissed back and when the kiss ended he said 'I've never hated you…'

'Then why-'

'If my father found out I'd be out on the streets'

'What about the dark lord?'

Draco smiled and whispered 'told me not to care about my father'

Hermione blinked 'but he…' Draco shook his head, Hermione stood and forcing her voice to be strong said 'I'm not making you a blood traitor'

Draco looked up at her and she walked out of the compartment with no trouble from anyone.

Once in the corridor she headed to the girls toilet for some private time with her tears.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/n: okay here's the deal you review about this chapter and I _might_ continue on with it… I have commitment problems, but I could have a place to go with them… well chapter 1 was _Voldemort-less_ although I think that it won't stay like that, I've mentioned him, so perhaps… $trails off$ well review, I need moral support._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


End file.
